Mending a Broken Heart
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: When Rosalie is surrounded by unhappiness and torture, she finds something special in the local lumberjack but somebody wants to ruin it all.


**Twisted Twilight Tales" O/S Contest**

**Fairy Tale Chosen: Little Red Riding Hood**

**Title: Mending a Broken Heart**

**Word Count: 5,609**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Summary: When Rosalie is surrounded by unhappiness and torture, she finds something special in the local lumberjack but somebody wants to ruin it all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own the characters. I also do not own "Little Red Riding Hood" it belongs to its rightful owner. **

The condensation on the windows made it impossible to look outside which is what I desperately wanted to do as there was a commotion of voices that had caught my attention. I leaned up close to the glass and gently placed my index finger against the wet surface. With a smile I began to wipe the cloudy condensation away so I could peer out to the country road where the voices were loud and angry. I squinted my eyes to see more clearly and caught sight of two young men, one dark haired and holding an axe that caused me to immediately think of danger while the other was light haired and empty handed, it was obvious who would win this fight. I held my breath as the argument got quite heated, I felt my heart beating fast with a sense of worry yet I could not drag my eyes away from the pair as they were nose to nose. Leaning further into the glass window, I got carried away with the excitement and slipped on the floor; I bumped into the window with my hands preventing me from hitting my head. I closed my eyes tightly, I hoped they didn't hear me as the noise created was quite loud but my hopes didn't seem to last as the argument between the two men silenced. I bit my bottom lip and looked up with nerves filling my stomach, my eyes travelled to the two pairs of blue eyes that were staring at me intently. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and pulled myself from the window, why did I have to be so incredibly clumsy all of the time? Groaning in frustration, I quickly moved to the kitchen where they could not see me_. You are such a stupid idiot, Rosalie! _I thought to myself as I slapped my hand against my forehead. Just when the embarrassment began to get funny, the doorbell rang. My heart stopped, I could not bear to answer the door after the event that just occurred moments ago. I frowned and decided just to act normal; after all they should be the ones to feel embarrassed after acting like fools outside my home. I took in a deep breath and headed towards the front door with a sudden burst of bravery which was not something that happened often, naturally I was pathetically shy which neither my father nor me could understand. It was quite well known that the Hale family were known to be confident and arrogant around other people, we were a wealthy family and my father liked to throw that in people's faces which was a horrible thing to do. My father thought he owned this town because he was a wealthy doctor and he was also heir to my grandfather's million dollar fortune which he also liked to brag about. I stopped thinking about my father for a while and walked with confidence to the door trying to act slightly like my father which was a difficult thing to achieve. I stopped by the door and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall above a beautiful table that was a gift from my grandmother. I fixed my hair, pushing some of the loose curls out of my face and behind my shoulders. I then shook the nerves off and pulled the door open quickly, the blue eyes reappeared and I gulped slowly. He was tall and muscled and had rich chocolate brown hair, he smiled, showing his incredible white teeth. But his physical appearance faded rather quickly when I caught sight of his giant axe once again. My eyes widened and I took an immediate step back, the nerves had returned and I began to shake,

"I do not appreciate the axe in your hand!" I almost shouted as I shielded myself with the door.

He looked confused at first as he frowned but soon gasped and looked down at his hand, he quickly disposed of the weapon by throwing it aside and raising his hands with innocence.

I sighed in relief, for a brief moment I had thought that he wanted to kill me which was a ridiculous assumption because he didn't even know me but I always had the impression that people were after me for some unknown reason.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Rosalie," he smiled with a chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't a great apology but he said sorry none the less.

I nodded once slowly easing my grip in the door and stepping out with my hands by my side but a frown had formed upon my face,

"How did you know my name?" I asked with confusion.

He smiled and scratched the back of his curly head, I still was not sure of this young man, he was very suspicious and I had never seen him before. I looked at his red checked shirt that was open enough so I could get a glimpse of his muscled chest that impressed me, I had not even realised that a smile had spread across my face until he laughed at my expression. The smile immediately disappeared as embarrassment once again filled me which made me want to die, he coughed and I tried to give him eye contact without running inside like a fool and slamming the door on him.

"That little punk told me your name," he explained as he looked behind him,

I was confused once again; I didn't recognize the other young man either so how did he know my name? He sighed,

"So, slipping into the window seems to be the new way of catching attention of hot guys?" he asked with an arrogant grin as he waggled his eyebrows.

I looked at him with disgust,

"I didn't do it deliberately, actually!" I spat in anger "What kind of person do you think I am?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest to let him know that I was not happy what so ever with his stupid attempt to make me laugh which did not work for me at all.

He chuckled slightly but turned serious again,

"Sorry," he said.

I rolled my eyes and put my hand against my hip,

"So what were you two idiots fighting about out there?" I asked curiously as he brushed his fingers through his hair, I looked at his face and he was pretty. It wasn't often that I would call a man pretty but he was incredibly attractive. His long dark eyelashes fell over his icy blue eyes perfectly, his nose was perfect; not too big and not too small, and his lips were full. I concentrated on his features for a small amount of time while he wasn't looking directly at me.

"Royce likes to think that he can steal a horse from my property and sell it for a fortune, I just gave him a firm warning that if he ever comes near my property again then I will break his legs," he explained,

I thought to myself for a moment, I recognized the name Royce, it stood out in my mind somehow yet I could not place where I had heard it before and I certainly did not recognize his face. Then it suddenly occurred to me, my father's acquaintance at work had a son named Royce, apparently he was a very smart young man on his way to serious success in the banking industry. But he did not sound incredibly talented to me if he was stealing a horse, which was simply idiotic. I still didn't know how Royce knew my name; my father must have mentioned me to him which was just typical. He wanted me to be with a wealthy man, so that he would be able to provide me with everything I desired, but I did not want to live a life where money was the only thing on everybody's minds. God, I had lived with that for quite long enough. I am convinced that is the main reason to why my mother left a few years ago, she probably had enough of my father paying more attention to his riches than to her. I sighed and broke out of my thoughts as the dark haired pretty man looked at me with curiosity which made me quite uncomfortable, I did not like to be studied by people.

"What's your name?" I asked as I realised I had not learned that piece of information quite yet,

He blinked and looked to his feet; I took in a deep breath with relief as he directed his attention somewhere else.

"Emmett," he simply said as he put his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans,

I nodded but found myself to feel insecure as he began to stare at me again; I gulped and looked down away from his piercing eyes that were both beautiful and intimidating.

"What?" I frowned as he just looked at me with a blank expression,

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders,

"You just look so..., unhappy and sad..." he said with a sympathetic voice that caught me unexpectedly, it took me a few moments to analyse his words.

I did not know if I should feel offended or not, those words hurt me for some reason and I didn't know why. Maybe because they were true? I felt tears prick at my eyes and I coughed to try to stop them from overflowing, I did not want to cry in front of a complete stranger. I clenched my teeth and composed myself before looking at him again, his eyebrows rose as he soon seen the water in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" he asked as he took a step forward,

I put a hand up to stop him from coming any closer_, god damn it, Rosalie!_ I shouted to myself inside my head. My emotions were out of balance, I was a wreck and it was clear that Emmett, who was a complete stranger, knew this too. I shook my head as he looked confused,

"I have to go now, bye!" I said quickly

"Wait!" he said.

I closed the door, I did not need to hear what he had to say, I was crushed inside. I let the tears flow free now as I walked back to the kitchen with loads of thoughts racing through my mind that gave me a headache. I grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and took a seat, leaning my head against the cold wood calmed me down as I closed my eyes and thought about my life. I was unhappy, I did not like the life I lived, I was just a daughter to be given away to a wealthy man as soon as I turned eighteen, my father was so concerned with money and the tradition of arranged marriages in our family that he had forgotten all about my happiness and I doubted if he even cared. I felt incredibly angry now as I clenched my fist and punched the table draining a little of the pent up fury that filled me to the rim. My father was not a dad to me at all, he was a man who respected men and had no time for women, if I had been born a boy then I bet I would be given his full attention most of the time. I suddenly heard the familiar sound of his fancy car pulling up to the house, he would not be driving it himself, oh no, he was way too good for that. He had a group of hired people who helped him with everything because he was too lazy to do anything himself. The car doors slammed and I heard his loud booming voice and the voice of unfamiliar people, I stood from the chair and wiped the tears away from my face immediately. Composing myself quietly, I fixed my hair and waited for my father and the unfamiliar people to enter the house. The front door opened, the butler Mr Gerald held the door open for my father and his guests. A blonde haired woman who was middle aged walked into the kitchen, she was nice looking with an expensive dress on and a diamond necklace hung around her neck. Then a dark haired man walked in, his moustache took up most of his face as he stood beside the woman who I assumed to be his wife and then I jumped in surprise to see Royce following them in. My father smiled and patted Royce's shoulder as he looked at me with a smile,

"Aren't you just a darling!" the woman exclaimed as she walked towards me and ran her fingers through my hair gently.

I was confused; I frowned at my father who I detested strongly at the moment, what was his god awful mind up to now.

"Rosalie, I would like you to meet Mr and Mrs King and of course Royce here, he has been waiting a long while to meet you!" he explained with a grin,

Mrs King smiled with delight as she looked at Royce with pride.

"Hello..." I said without enthusiasm,

Mr King chuckled and walked towards Royce with a grin as he as he put a hand on his son's shoulder as he turned to look at me with a weird expression that made me feel horrible inside. I did not like the look of these people and I certainly did not like the look of Royce, not after Emmett had explained what he had tried to do earlier with his horse. I gulped and looked at my father with a deep frown; I hoped he knew that I did not like him.

"Isn't she beautiful, Royce, such a lovely looking girl!" Mr King smiled under his giant moustache that was quite horrible, it resembled a bush to me and that thought made me want to burst out into laughter. His comment on my appearance did not impress me what so ever, it was if he were judging the appearance of a horse! I wanted to gag in disgust, somehow I did not get the feeling that they were here to have tea with my father, and they were paying much to attention to me which made my heart beat in an awful way.

"She's gorgeous, a bit clumsy though as I recall her tripping by the living room window today!" he laughed and his parents joined in.

I blushed with disgust, I did not think they realised that I could hear them and I rolled my eyes and sighed with boredom. I could see my father watching me with piercing eyes, he obviously wanted me to behave which I was trying to but being in a room with a bunch of idiots made that hard to do.

"Yes, but there is huge potential in this one, she will produce beautiful children for you..." Mr King grinned as he winked at me.

I felt my blood run cold as Royce walked towards me and he stood behind me, taking a lock of my hair in his hands and smelling it with a smile. I wanted to be sick, I then felt his hand on my lower back and my eyebrows arched in terror. I looked towards my father, who seemed oblivious of Royce's filthy actions,

"You will make a brilliant wife, Miss Rosalie," he chuckled into my ear with a darkness that sent shivers rolling down my spine.

His hand began to travel downwards, I would not allow him to humiliate me, I turned around and smacked his hand away from me and slapping his face as hard as I could.

"Keep your fucking hands off me, you disgusting pig!" I spat in fury,

I heard gasps surround me,

"Rosalie Hale!" my father boomed in his loud voice that terrified me to silence.

I turned to look at Royce when I received a heavy blow to my face with his fist, I fell to the floor in tears, nobody had ever hit me like that, not even my father dared to put a finger on me. I heard footsteps and struggling, I was in serious pain, my jaw felt like it had dislocated. I rolled over to look at Royce when I saw that my father had his hands around his neck, Mr King was being restrained by the butler and Mrs King looked at me like she had seen a ghost. A tear fell down her face and she ran from the house, I groaned in pain as I held my hand against my jaw.

"Get out of my house, you little bastard!" Carlisle shouted into Royce's face "Putting your hand on a girl? You disgusting little rat!"

He threw Royce into his father and pointed to the door, I watched in silence as Royce's eyes darted towards me with a deep frown, it was the kind of look that said that this was not over.

"She's no girl, she's a slut!" Royce shouted "And believe me, Mr Hale, when I get my hands on her, you will be searching morgues to find her!"

I gasped as my heart stopped, how could somebody say that and how could he be so cold, I didn't even know him. I felt numb inside as the shivers ran throughout my body, his cold icy eyes looked at me with hatred that I had not experienced before in my life.

"You better be careful with your words, boy, because if I catch you near my daughter again then I'll cut your fucking head off with my own hands!" My father shouted, "Get the fuck out!"

Mr King and Royce stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind them. The glass in the door smashed instantly with the force and I jumped in fright. I let tears fall from my eyes freely as silence once again filled the house, it was uncomfortable and I wished that Emmett had killed that bastard with his axe. I heard footsteps; I looked up to see my father standing over me with coldness that widened the pain in my heart that was tearing me up.

"Could you just for once shut that mouth of yours?" he asked angrily "You just had to go and ruin a marriage..."

I was shocked, I was devastated but most of all I was heartbroken. How could my father think so little of me, sure, he threatened Royce but I knew that if he really did find me and hurt me that my father would probably do nothing about it. I was such a disgrace to his perfect world, a burden on his part and a pure mistake.

"When were you planning on telling me about this marriage?" I spat "Not that I would have gone through with it if you did arrange one for me, I am not like you, I have a heart and I will not just give it away to a bastard like that!"

Carlisle turned to look at me again, his expression had not changed an ounce, he really did not care for me and that was so painful that I could not even describe the betrayed feeling I had. I was his child but he did not give a shit, he did not love me anymore, it was obvious. I grimaced in pain as my jaw began to ache again, Royce has given me a good crack with his fist and it hurt like hell.

"Not that you care about me, dad, money is your child, I have no part in your life so I might as well leave it for good, then you can marry someone else and have the son you have always wanted!" I felt the tears swell in my eyes again, Emmett was right; I was so unhappy and sad that I honestly wanted to end my life right there just to show Carlisle that I was desperate for his love and affection. My father turned to me and frowned,

"Leave, where will you go, you have nowhere to go, Rosalie!" he boomed "Do not be a fool!"

I shook my head in frustration; I stood to my feet and held my jaw again as I felt slightly dizzy from the fast movement I did.

"I'll go to grandpas!" I announced which caught him off guard; my grandfather actually cared about me unlike Carlisle.

I stormed past my father when he grabbed my arm gently,

"I do not want you to go out, it's too dark, just stay..." he said softly,

I ripped my arm from his grasp and shook my head.

"I would rather go out there than stay here with you..." I sighed in sadness as I walked away from him, not bothering to look back at his expression.

Our relationship could not be saved, it was obvious, and I walked towards the coat stand and grabbed my most beautiful coat. My grandmother had bought it for me, it was bright red and warm, I slowly put the coat on and turned to look at my father once again. He was staring at me with an expression that I had not seen before, sadness. The tears in his eyes stood out, he was sorry, I could tell that but I needed to get away from him for at least a while.

"Goodbye dad..." I said softly, he turned his head away from me as he wiped tears away from his eyes,

I sighed and walked out of the door, stepping over the broken glass that was smashed all over the floor. Closing the door behind me, I felt the cold air hit me immediately which caused me to shiver. Pulling the hood of my coat over my head, I walked down the country road and towards the deep, dark forest that screamed danger. I gulped and headed towards it quickly, the faster I moved, the quicker I would get to my grandfather's house. I smiled to myself as this reminded me of a childhood fairytale, "Little Red Riding Hood" it was a classic tale, yet terrifying. I laughed at the thought as I probably looked like that little girl in that red coat. Stepping through the mud and broken branches on the forest floor, it was almost impossible to see where I was going. I should have taken a torch with me that was a foolish decision on my part. I tried to squint to see and hoped for a miracle that I could get night vision, that would be an amazing ability to have I smiled to myself. As I got deeper and deeper into the forest, it got silent which was what I hated the most. Silence was a horrible thing; it was creepy and made you paranoid of things lurking in the shadows in case they were watching your every single move. I gulped and I could hear my own heart beat in my ears which was extremely uncomfortable, I was expecting something to jump out at me every moment I took a new step. Watching too many horror movies had probably messed me up, because I knew that all horror characters came out when it was dark. I put my hands in the pockets of the coat as I tried to keep myself as warm as I could, it was absolutely freezing. As I became much calmer and stopped thinking about the horror movies I seemed to move through the forest at a quicker pace which made me feel secure but just as I thought that everything was fine a noise came out of nowhere. I stopped immediately as I heard a branch about a hundred yards behind me, I froze as I turned around to see if there was something or somebody was following me. This could be the worst time to be chased by an animal; if it was a bear then I was completely fucked. As I looked around me, I couldn't see anything; I was probably being paranoid over nothing which was not unlike me. _Quit being such a wimp! _I said to myself mentally as I turned and continued to walk through the forest convinced that there was nothing to worry about. I sighed to myself and began to move quickly again through the branches and twigs that were sticking out from every direction, I pushed them out of my way but noticed that I had stepped in a giant puddle of thick mud. I groaned in annoyance and pulled my feet free of the disgusting material that had now stuck to my legs.

"What the hell, yuck!" I complained as my shoes were new and they were white, but now they were horrible and ruined with thick brown mud.

And the sticky substance had stuck to my skin; I huffed and shook my head as I continued to walk through the nightmare of a forest. It was so big and dark, I would not mind if lumberjacks chopped a few of these trees down to make a path. As I thought to myself quietly I swore I heard a few footsteps, I frowned and turned around to look behind me. This time I knew something wasn't right, I did not just hear that in my mind, those were definitely footsteps and they were close behind me which caused me to panic.

"Hello?" I called out, I suddenly realised I shouldn't have called out as it could have been anything following me and they now knew where I was, I was such an idiot.

I didn't want to wait while whatever the hell it was caught up with me, I turned and began to jog away from the noise, I couldn't run because there was so much branches and twigs in the way that I was bound to run into something and hurt myself. I took in a deep breath when suddenly my jaw filled with pain, I groaned and put my hand to my face as I continued to quickly move forward. I couldn't have been that far away from my grandparent's house now, surely I was close. I couldn't see the lights to the house yet but I could sense that there wasn't a long walk now. I kept positive about reaching the house, it would be warm and I would get painkillers for my jaw that was now swollen and probably bruised. I slowed down to rub my face, the pain was becoming unbearable, and I hoped that it wasn't broken. But I soon realised that slowing down was an incredibly bad ideas as I turned and saw something out of the shadows running towards me, I gasped and began to run, my heart began to pound as I ducked branches to avoid getting stuck. The footsteps got quicker but so did mine, I didn't dare turn around to look as I gasped for air, and people who turned to look at their attacker in movies either tripped and fell or bumped into something. I didn't want to be one of those people. I felt tears fall down my face with pure terror, I didn't want to die. I wasn't one for praying but right now I could use God on my side. I gasped and put my hands out to push branches out the way but one of them cut my palm. I screamed as blood poured down my wrist from the cut, I was running out of air. I thought I was running fast but it was apparent that I wasn't as I felt a pair of strong arms grab me from behind and throw me to the hard ground. I banged my head against the solid ground; my attacker twisted me around painfully to look at him. I looked at his face with terror,

"Royce!" I gasped

He laughed with viciousness.

"Please..." I cried in desperation as I put my hands up in defence as he gripped my wrists tightly, not bothering to be gentle.

I realised that I had no other option but to scream and that is what I did,

"Help!" I screamed "Please, somebody help me!"

Royce laughed and grabbed my face with his fingers that were like steel, he squeezed my jaw painfully which caused me to whimper. He was going to be as cruel as he could be; he was going to make me suffer. I tried to struggle out of his vice like grip on me,

"Stop it!" I screamed as he began to grab my legs, he growled and bit my arm as he ripped my legs apart.

I now knew what he was going to do to me, I didn't even feel the bite mark as his intentions were obviously to take all of my dignity away from me by raping me and murdering me. I was not going to let this happen, I was stronger than this, I was not going to surrender to his actions. I managed to get my arms free from his grasp and I took the opportunity to dig my nails into the skin of his face. I screamed loudly and so did he from the pain I was inflicting, I leaned forward and bit his face viciously.

"You fucking bitch!" he screamed as he grabbed my hair into fists and pulled as hard as he could,

I cried as loudly as I could as he punched me again, he grabbed my wrists again and slammed them on the ground above my head.

He spat in my face and pulled at my dress roughly, I tried to head butt him but I missed and he dug his nails into the skin of my thigh and dragged them down as hard as he could. I cried in utter pain, he enjoyed that, my crying. It seemed hopeless, my energy was draining, he was going to kill me and there was no stopping him. He laughed as I stopped struggling; I watched as he ripped my dress up and grabbed my inner thighs viciously,

"You think you can attack me, you little bitch?" he asked "I'm going to show you pain, the way all you sluts like it!"

I was silent as the tears streamed down my cheeks and down my neck, and just as everything seemed hopeless I heard loud footsteps coming towards us. Royce raised his head with a frown and I got the chance to head butt him and I did. He growled and wrapped his hands around my neck and began to squeeze, I couldn't breathe. Digging my nails into the skin of his hands, I tried to break free from his attack.

"Rosalie!" I heard my voice but I was fading, everything was becoming a blur, then the pressure was gone,

I began to cough loudly and took in the biggest gulp of air that I could physically manage. I turned around to see Emmett, I gasped and he looked at me with concern in his beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but cry, I was saved, Emmett had saved me. He gulped at the sight of me, I shook my head,

He sighed when suddenly Royce grabbed a knife from his pocket. Emmett turned around, I saw the axe that he had in his hands, the same one he had when he and Royce had been fighting. Royce began to run towards Emmett with the knife, Emmett frowned and raised the axe, and he then swung the axe into Royce's chest killing him instantly. I gasped and tried to stand, the nail mark in my inner thighs were painful. Emmett looked down at Royce with disgust then turned to look at me with sadness in his eyes,

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly.

I nodded as tears ran down my cheeks, he walked towards me throwing the axe aside, I ran into his arms and began to cry into his chest.

"You're okay, sweetie," he said as he kissed my head gently,

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes with a thankful stare,

"Thank you so much!" I cried "Thank you for saving me!"

He smiled,

"Let's go."

I followed him through the forest, I didn't look at the body of Royce, I was too terrified to,

"Why do you carry that axe everywhere you go?" I asked as he lifted me up into his arms.

Emmett stroked my cheek, frowning as he noticed the bruises on my face.

"I'm a lumberjack, Rosalie..." he laughed "And good job too, If I wasn't in the forest working, nobody would have heard you and I dread to think of what would have happened to you..."

I gulped but suddenly felt amazing inside, Emmett was my hero, I had fallen in love with this pretty man. I leaned my head against his shoulder, I frowned as I suddenly thought about "Little Red Riding Hood" it all seemed creepy to me, the red coat I was wearing to go to my grandparents house, the monster following me and the lumberjack saving me and becoming my hero. I smiled and looked up at Emmett,

"I love you!" I declared

He looked at me with surprise but soon smiled.

"I've loved you ever since I laid my eyes on you,"

I gasped, it seemed perfect. I wondered if I would get my happily ever after, It sure seemed like it. With a sigh of relief I knew that I was no longer going to be the unhappy girl after all.


End file.
